When Time Connects
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: Link is walking through the Faron Woods when he sees a young girl with golden hair and pale skin laying face up on the ground, unconscious. Could it possibly be his Zelda or someone from a different time period? Set during SS, Rated T for now


Chapter 1

_A young girl ran past the dark trees as tears streamed down her face with her boots crunching against the grass towards the Sealed Grounds. She reached the doorway and looked both ways before opening the creaky door as she saw the gate of time before her in cobwebs as it hasn't been used in many years as seemed. _

_She's heard about it in old texts and legends passed down to the Hylians who lived now on what use to be the Surface. But her family never brought up the subject to her. _

_She's been told that once the goddess reborn and her chosen hero destroyed Demise, they used magical properties to seal away the time travel in the gate so no one except the few that possessed the power could come through again ever again._

_The golden haired girl sprinted forward in curiosity at the gate and placed her touch onto it making it glow and the gears turn, revealing it's true power once again. _

* * *

The boy in green walked the path towards the Skyview Temple as he gripped his sword in his sweaty palm, glancing around for a Bokoblin or Deku Baba whenever he saw a girl with golden hair laying on the ground, thinking it was his Zelda. A reassuring grin flickered across his face as he ran towards her with a fast speed.

He stopped and he knelt down next to the unconscious body. His smile quickly faded as he realized it wasn't her. It was a girl that had her hair and her pale skin but yet looked nothing like his beloved.

He furrowed his eyebrows as his eyes traveled up and down her body in confusion.

Her choose of clothing was quite odd compared to his people back at Skyloft. She wore a white shirt underneath a tan leather jacket and tan skinny jeans with black boots.

He picked her up and felt a quiver strapped to her body like a waistband. His mind started to wander about the girl's business on the surface. If there really was human life on the land below the clouds.

"Fi, can you give me information about this girl?" He asked as he continued to study the girl.

"Master, I cannot." Her blue form appeared out of the sword as he walked along the path. "Although I sense an aura around her, but I don't know understand what it is, I apologize."

The boy in chain mail waved it off like a fly. "It's alright, Fi. Perhaps when she wakes, she will tell me."

_Golden hair flashed as she ran past the trees laughing as a boy around her age followed her through the path threatening her playfully. She had finally stopped as she reached a big tree with the branches long enough to climb and tease the boy further. _

_She glanced behind her shoulder and saw the brunette running closer to her and flashed a cocky smile. She felt her toes connecting with the bark as she felt her muscles tear at her reach for the branch a few feet away from her. _

_She gritted her teeth as all her strength finally reached the branch and she laughed victoriously until she felt two soft hands wrap around her stomach and pull her off the tree. She giggled as he twirled her around to see the sunlight shine through his grey eyes and give her a soft heated kiss while cupping her cheek. _

_They broke apart and instead of warm grey eyes staring back at her while she breathed heavily, they were a dark brown filled with lust and sadistic pleasure. _

_In fear, she took a step back, aiming her arrow at the man in white and readying to pull back. Instead of running away, he cackled and stared at her with a mischievous glint shone through his eyes. "Hello princess." He hissed and stalked closer to her, making everything black out._

Her eyes flutter open to the sunlight shinning in her deep blue eyes as she gasps and takes in her surroundings.

It's beautiful and the birds are singing a song. The grass crunches at her touch. It smells like a forest even though it's not even close to what she's use to.

A wide smile comes across her lips but then realization slams into her mind. She knows this place because the tree in the middle is so huge. She gasps as she crawled back towards a few bushes. She was in the Faron Forest but it doesn't have as many trees as she remembered.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps walking towards her and she flinched at the sound and it causes for her breathing to come to an stop.

Her beautiful blue eyes travel up to see a man - no - boy in green standing above her with tree nuts in hand and reaching out to her. "Here, eat these. They will give you strength to move around."

Skeptically, she hesitantly grabbed the nuts from his hand and popped them into her mouth taking tiny bites.

"Don't worry, I didn't poison them. I'm no threat to you for whatever reason, I'm just trying to help." He held out a hand and lifted her up.

She chewed the rest of the nuts and gulped them down as she brushed the dirt off her clothes and re-did her ponytail to get her golden hair out of her face.

"The Kikwis' gave me these in order to wake you up faster." The boy smiled. "I guess you were having a good dream?"

She sneered and shook her head as if saying no. She didn't like the thought of someone asking about her nightmare with the man in white.

"Cant talk?" He asked, even surprised he's talking much right now.

"Don't know what to say." The girl answers in a brave, straight forward tone.

The boy was surprised that her tone of voice sounded almost like his when he was brave.

His mouth curled into a small smile. "How about we start introducing ourselves." he holds out his hand. "I'm Link."

She grabs it back and gives a stern handshake. "I'm Zelda."

"His eyes widen in fear when she announces her name. "Z - Zelda?"

She looked confused at his reaction towards her name. "Princess Zelda." She hears him murmuring her name in shock and confusion but chooses to ignore it. "But don't end up calling me Princess, I don't like that. Call me Zelda but not Zel. Only Dan and my parents can call me that."

"Is Dan your boyfriend?" He asks sweetly, hoping to get more information about this enigmatical girl.

"No." She says with a blush forming on her young face. Her thoughts swarming around the boy with brown hair and grey eyes in her dream than stopped to remember the man with the dangerous cackle.

He wants to bring up the boy again but doesn't since he really wants to know who she is and if she's civilized here.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but why did you look quite startled when I told you my name?" Zelda rocked back and forth as she broke his thoughts.

"Well...My best friend has your name and you - uh -" He started to blush as he wanted to tell her that she had her brilliant golden hair color and pale skin but couldn't. It would get too awkward.

"And you - uh - what?" She asked teasingly.

The blush on his face started to get redder as he stuttered. "You kinda resemble her."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as the boy rubbed his boots together in embarrassment. "How do I resemble your friend?"

He gulped down the humiliation and began talking to her more comfortingly. "You have her golden hair and -"

"I have her golden hair?" Link tenses up as he's afraid she will began laughing at him but instead of laughing she starts staring at him in absolute fear. "Where I live no one has golden hair besides my m -"

Fi interrupts the golden haired princess as she pops out of Link's sword and starts reminding him of the journey ahead of him and how he must get to the temple immediately.

"Sorry to end the conversation, Zelda, but I must go to the temple." Link begins drawing out his sword from the sheath while Zelda jogs next to him and places an arm to block his way.

"What about me?"

Link starts feeling a sudden protectiveness over her. "You will stay here until I return."

"No! I am coming with you!" She crosses her arms over her chest definitely not taking a no for an answer.

Link gave an aggravated sigh as the girl was being too stubborn for his own good and it made him start to wonder if thats how his Zelda felt when she would try to get him out of bed in the morning.

Thats when Fi pops out again. "Master, I inform you that it will be a eighty-five percent chance that the princess will be able to aid you on your journey to get her grace if you let her."

"Thanks Fi." He replies to the sword spirit glumly. He doesn't want anyone to get hurt because of him, especially a girl that looks like his Zelda. It would be his constant reminder to keep fighting for his beloved.

He glances behind him as the girl is staring off into dreamland and leaning against a tree. "Hey Zelda, you can come along, but when you get hurt, don't blame it on me!"

She blinks and switches her attention towards Link as she smirks victoriously. "Don't worry, I wont." She grabs her quiver filled with five arrows and her bow as Link leads her towards the entrance to the temple.

* * *

A boy with brown hair and grey eyes struggled against the shackles on his wrists and ankles but every time he pulled, they would get tighter on him.

He needed to get out of here! He needed Zelda! Hell, he just wanted to talk to her again. See her enchanting blue eyes and golden hair as she would run from him in the Faron Forest and tease him to catch her and twirl her around. He wanted to hear her laugh again. To shoot arrows at the targets nailed to a tree as he would watch her pull a bullseye.

He pulled against the chains as his shirt was soaked with sweat dripping down from his hair.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." That voice gave him a unnerving chill down his spine.

The man with the white attire caressed his favorite whip in his hands as he stared at the handsome boy gritting his teeth like an untamed animal.

He walked towards the boy and rubbed a thumb over his cheek. "Such a handsome face like this doesn't need to be whipped."

He walks back and sneers. "Now, where is the spirit maiden?"

The boy narrowed his eyes at the demon lord. "I - don't know - a spirit maiden." He said breathing heavily.

"Wrong!" Ghirahim threw the whip back and lashed it against the boy's chest, letting him scream in pain.

"You were murmuring a name when my servants caught you roaming around the Faron Woods and the name was the spirit maiden's." Ghirahim said, trying not to let out all the anger just yet.

The boy was confused now. "Faron Woods? Don't you mean the Faron Forest."

Ghirahim tilted his head towards the other side as he read the boy's facial expression. "No. The Faron Woods."

The boy lifted his head up in fear as realization hit him like a train. "Oh no no no. Don't tell me I'm in the...past."

He remembered he read some texts about the reborn goddess Hylia who had turned out to be a young girl named Zelda and was best friends with the Chosen Hero of the Goddess herself, until they became lovers and found the land that is now called Hyrule. That must be who the man is talking about.

Ghirahim furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but than rolls his eyes in frustration. "Don't try to fool me boy." He pulls back the whip again as the boy flinches as the whip slashes against his chest.

"Again or else your fate wont be so lucky. Where is the spirit maiden?"

"I don't know who your talking about." The boy lied, as Ghirahim hits him again.

Ghirahim rushes forward and grabs the brunette's hair back. "This method doesn't seem to be working." He grabs him by the throat as the boy struggles to breath.

"Now let me ask again, and you will tell me and if you don't everyone you hold dear will be at risk." Ghirahim growled towards the boy trying to claw off his hands until Ghirahim lets go and manages to have the boy catch his breath.

"You know nothing about me, and even if you did you wouldn't believe me."

"I may not but I will find out, starting with the spirit maiden." Ghirahim summons a sword to appear in his hand as he trails his fingers around the sharp edges.


End file.
